1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a novel recording apparatus, and particularly to a recording apparatus of the type wherein record paper and transfer paper on which ink such as a developer which develops a color when it is transferred to such record paper is carried are used and a print head is pressed against a platen roller with such record paper and transfer paper interposed therebetween to effect intended recording. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus in which a transfer paper and record paper cartridge is used which includes a record paper accommodating section in which record paper sheets are accommodated and a transfer paper accommodating section in which a supply spool around which transfer paper of the type mentioned is wound and a take-up spool to which a leading end of the transfer paper is secured are accommodated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording of a recording apparatus such as, for example, a printer is performed in most cases such that ink such as a developer carried on transfer paper is transferred to record paper by means of a print head. Generally, record paper is fed while it is held in contact with a platen roller in a wrapped around condition, and transfer paper is fed in synchronism with the record paper while the print head is pressed against the platen roller with the transfer paper and the record paper interposed therebetween. Further, such transfer paper assumes the form of an elongated web in most cases, and loading of transfer paper of the form mentioned in position into a recording apparatus is normally performed by mounting a supply spool on which transfer paper is wound and a take-up spool to which a leading end of the transfer paper is secured at predetermined respective mounting positions.
An exemplary one of conventional printers having such construction as described above is shown in FIGS. 20 and 21. Referring to FIGS. 20 and 21, the conventional printer shown is generally denoted at reference character a. The printer a includes a printer body b having a tray receiving section j, a cartridge receiving section k, and a printing section 1. A supply paper tray d in which a large number of photographic paper sheets c may be accommodated is mounted into the tray receiving section j of the printer body b to load the photographing paper sheets c in position into a paper supplying section of the printer body b. Meanwhile, an ink ribbon cartridge e is mounted into the cartridge receiving section k and includes a cartridge case f in which a supply spool h and a take-up spool i are accommodated for rotation around their respective axes. An ink ribbon g carrying thereon ink which develops a color when it is transferred to a transfer paper sheet c is wound around the supply spool h while a leading end of the ink ribbon g is secured to the take-up spool i. Thus, when the ink ribbon cartridge e is mounted into the cartridge receiving section k, the ink ribbon g is loaded in position into the printing section 1 of the printer body b. The printing section 1 includes a platen roller m and a print head n, and when the ink ribbon cartridge e is mounted in position into the cartridge receiving section k of the printer body b, a portion of the ink ribbon g therein is positioned such that it extends across the platen roller m in a direction perpendicular to an axis of the platen roller m. Meanwhile, the print head n has an end portion supported for pivotal motion on a shaft o and the other end portion to which a link mechanism p is connected. Thus, except when a printing operation is performed, the print head n is held at a standby position indicated by a solid line, that is, at a position in which it is opposed to the platen roller m in a spaced relationship by such a distance as will not interfere with movement of a mid portion of the ink ribbon cartridge e.
Then, when a printing instruction is received, a photographic paper sheet c is forwarded from the supply paper tray d and wrapped around the platen roller m, and then the printing head n is moved from its standby position by the link mechanism p to a contacting position indicated by an alternate long and two short dashes line in FIG. 21 at which a head portion q thereof is pressed against the platen roller m with the ink ribbon g and the photographing paper sheet c interposed therebetween. In this condition, the platen roller m is rotated around its axis to feed the photographing paper sheet c while the take-up spool i is rotated to feed the ink ribbon g in synchronism with the photographic paper sheet c, whereupon ink carried on the ink ribbon g is transferred to the photographic paper sheet c by the head portion q to effect intended printing.
Conventional recording apparatus such as the printer a described hereinabove have the following problems.
In particular, separate operations are required for loading of photographing paper sheets c and loading of an ink ribbon g, and besides such photographic paper sheets c must be accommodated in a supply paper tray d in advance. Thereupon, the photographic paper sheets c must be placed with print faces thereof directed in a predetermined direction after front and back faces thereof are confirmed. Accordingly, much cumbersome operation is required for preparations.
Further, record paper and transfer paper used in a recording apparatus of the type mentioned must match in type with each other, or else, either printing is impossible, or even if printing is possible, a print of required quality cannot be obtained. In this connection, since record paper and transfer paper used in a conventional recording apparatus are handled separately, there is a problem that record paper and transfer paper which do not match with each other may be used in error. Especially, if record paper sheets left unused are inadvertently mixed with record paper sheets of a different type when they are to be placed into custody, then when they are to be used for the next time, printing may take place while the record paper sheets may not match with transfer paper used then.
Thus, an investigation has been made to develop a new recording apparatus which is constructed to removably receive therein a single cartridge having a cartridge case in which a large number of record paper sheets and a supply spool on which transfer paper of a type matching with the record paper sheets is wound as well as a take-up spool to which a leading end of the transfer paper is secured are accommodated (such cartridge will be hereinafter referred to as transfer paper and record paper cartridge). The recording apparatus is further constructed such that one of the supply and take-up spools may be taken out from such transfer paper and record paper cartridge mounted in position in the recording apparatus and then moved to a position substantially opposite to the transfer paper and record paper cartridge with respect to the platen roller to load the transfer paper in position so that it may follow a predetermined route at the printing section.
With such recording apparatus, loading of record paper and transfer paper can be performed readily, and a mistake will not take place in matching between record paper and transfer paper nor in setting of front-back orientation of record paper.
Where such construction as described above is employed, however, in order to allow such movement of a spool as described above, a sufficiently great spacing is required between the platen roller and the print head so that they may not interfere with the movement of a spool, and consequently, the standby position of the print head must be set at a considerable distance from the platen roller, which will lead to a problem that the printer has an increased size as much. Especially, since such conventional print head is mounted for pivotal motion around a stationary axis between the standby position and the pressing position, also the radius of pivotal motion of the print head must be increased by a distance corresponding to a distance over which the distance between the print head at the standby position and the platen roller is increased. Consequently, the print head itself must be increased in size. Accordingly, a considerably great spacing must be prepared in order to allow intended movement of the print head.